


Little Bit of Magic

by Kurisuta



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: After his battle with Pariah Dark, Danny awakens in a hospital to find a weak-bodied girl there. Kuri happens to be a priestess. Can Danny keep his secret around her spiritual powers? Does he even want to?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Priestess

I remember the city flickering from one reality to the next. That was around the time I collapsed.

I fainted, and woke up in the hospital. I wondered if the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, had won out in the end, or if it had been Danny Phantom who beat him.

Desperate for an answer, I hobbled to the window and sucked a breath in. Blue Sky.

The hero had prevailed.

“Hey mind closing that?”

I turned, and noticed a classmate, Danny Fenton, lying in the hospital bed next to mine.

He smiled at me as I dropped the blinds and wheeled myself over.

“So what are you in for?” Danny said jokingly.

I smiled a little. “I’m always here. That’s probably why you don’t know me from school. I’m usually here. Tucker treatments.”

Danny looked at me sadly. “I-I...sorry, I guess.”

I shrugged. “Not your fault. Pretty cool though. I got to see Danny Phantom as he flew off to save us. Before I...”

Xxx

Danny saw it then. The light skittering around her fingers.

Was this girl a ghost?

He put his hand to his mouth. No ghost sense.

Then what...

“You’re hurt. Mind if I take a look?” Kuri wheeled over and found the wound in his chest where Pariah Dark had struck him.

Silver light pooled out of her fingers and sank into the wound, healing him.

Danny caught her hand in his. “What...did you do?”

Kuri chuckled. “What’s the matter Danny? Haven’t you ever met a priestess?”


	2. Secrets

I meditated at my shrine. But I kept seeing Danny’s future entwined with mine in the flames.

A future of ghost fighting and love and friendship and happiness.

The flame flickered, and I turned, sensing a presence. Danny Fenton was standing there.

“Why did you heal me?” He asked me.

I smirked. “Well. You did just save the whole world. Danny Phantom.”

Xxx

Danny was shocked.

He had never expected her to know about him. Somehow she had sensed his ghost powers!

“I...I...” Danny said softly. “I’m not...You’re wrong...”

Kuri grinned again. “You can’t pull a fast one on a priestess, ghost boy.”

Her spreckles glistened in the firelight.

“A-Alright then.” Danny said. “You can keep a secret, right?”

Kuri just laughed. “I keep the fact that ghosts, monsters, magic, and demons exist a secret.”

She grinned at him again. Danny blushed.

“Hey ya know I was thinking.” Kuri said. “You pack an awesome punch right? How about you and I have a fight?”

Danny laughed. “You wanna fight me?”


	3. Match

I lunged at the ghostboy.

Surprised he parried with a ghost ray, which bounced off my sacred magic and lurched back.

“You have cool powers.” Danny said.

I knocked him back in response. “Yours aren’t bad, but I could purify you like ‘that.’”

Danny landed a blow, driving me back a step. “Purify?”

Drive back. Parry. Dodge.

“Yeah. It would lock you in human form until it wore off.” I swung and he ducked and jumped behind me. I whirled and met his next blow.

Thrust. Parry. Blow. 

“That’s a handy power. Does it work on all ghosts?” He drove me back again, and my arm crossed his.

“Ghosts, demons, monsters, whatever.” I smirked, knocking his blast away and pushing him back.

“There’s more?” He gained his footing and our power crossed again.

“Oh you have no idea.” I spun my wrist and cut off a bit of his white hair, grinning again. A flinch. Drive back, Parry.

He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense.

“Then show me.”

I grinned, held up my hands to block, straight up, fingers upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Danny, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Danny caught Kuri in his arms.

He quietly flew her to the hospital.

He couldn’t believe his mistake. She had been in the hospital before. Of course she was weak! Of course she was sick.

Danny watched as she was taken care of in the hospital. He sat in the waiting room, head in his hands.

Had he really done wrong?

He thought about her fighting expression, the joy in it, up until the light flickered out of her eyes.

He would not, could not allow her to die.

Danny would save Kuri.

The girl who was his biggest and only real fan.


	4. Nightmare

I was standing in the night, under a large ghost shield.

I looked down at myself. Crap. This was a vision. I was at least ten years older.

Looking good though, considering.

A sharp wail broke through the darkness.

I called up a rune to lift me in the air, and I rose up to the top of the dome.

No, it wasn’t coming from here. I heightened my sixth sense, and zoned in on Fentonworks.

I flew towards it, just in time to see an older Danny emerge from the Ghost Zone.

“At last.” He said. “Priestess.”

I screamed.

Xxx

Danny heard her scream.

He ran to her room in his astronaut pajamas—embarrassing!—and found her shaking and crying.

“K-Kuri.” Danny gathered her into his arms. At least she was finally awake.

There was nothing he could do for her but hold her, and hope she would be alright.

Kuri buried her head in his chest. “Thank goodness.”

What had she seen?


End file.
